


Merry Grimmmas!

by Last_werewolf



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, boże narodzenie, handjob, wigilia, xmas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_werewolf/pseuds/Last_werewolf
Summary: Jak doskonale wiemy, Wigilia to magiczny czas, kiedy wszystko może się spieprzyć i jednocześnie dziwnie poukładać. Nick Burkhardt planował spędzić spokojny, leniwy wieczór z Juliette i wszystko mogłoby się udać znakomicie, gdyby o ukochaną nie upomniała się praca. Niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw detektyw został na lodzie z dopiero co otwartym szampanem. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, jego przełożony z niewyjaśnionych do końca przyczyn znalazł się właśnie pod jego domem. Mężczyźni mogą spędzić tę Wigilię samotnie lub napić się czegoś w swoim towarzystwie. Wybór wydaje się oczywisty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> // Oneshot pisany w roku 2013, kiedy to między Nickiem oraz Seanem układało się doskonale, zaś Juliette była tylko zwyczajną panią weterynarz. //

Jeszcze do wczoraj Portland było wielką, suchą, szarą bryłą pełną mniejszych brył, na które składały się budynki sięgające w kierunku jasnego, zachmurzonego nieba, niczym ramiona wiernych szukających boskiej pomocy. Otuleni w ciepłe płaszcze ludzie przemykali chodnikami nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, co przyniesie nowy dzień, nie spoglądali w górę w poszukiwaniu zapowiedzi jutra, pogodzili się z tajemnicą nieodgadnionej, niepewnej przyszłości. Gdyby jednak zdecydowali się wtedy zatrzymać choć na chwilę i unieść głowę, na pewno zrozumieliby, że najbliższa noc przyniesie zmiany, na które czekały niecierpliwie dzieci.

Śnieg zaczął padać koło północy i w przeciągu godziny zdołał sparaliżować ruch i życie nocne miasta. Do rana biel pokryła już całe Portland grubą, miękką i zimną warstwą białego, choć zanieczyszczonego puchu. Tym samym tegoroczna Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia miała dostarczyć wielu osobom niezapomnianych wrażeń – zarówno pozytywnych, jak i negatywnych.

Zegar wiszący na ścianie gabinetu Komendanta Policji w Portland wskazywał 19:30. Powietrze było ciepłe, pachniało kawą i słodyczą niedawno zjedzonego ciastka, które jeden z policjantów zostawił przełożonemu. Ciche klikanie klawiatury wybijało równomierny rytm, który dopełniał cichuteńki szelest oddechu. Ekran komputera rzucał swój migotliwy blask na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę – poważnego, niemal dystyngowanego, o jasnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniu migdałowych oczu i szerokich, cienkich ustach, które wyginały się w niezadowolonym grymasie, w reakcji na czytany artykuł dotyczący rodziny królewskiej. Słysząc ciche piknięcie poczty elektronicznej, mężczyzna zamknął witrynę i otworzył otrzymany właśnie e-mail, a czytając rozparł się w fotelu i opierając kciuk o brodę, palcem wskazującym potarł lekko końcówkę długiego, prostego nosa, który upodabniał go do drapieżnika. Przez jego głowę przebiegały tysiące myśli, które pędząc z zawrotną prędkością tylko przez chwilę zaszczycały jego uwagę i za nic nie mogły się usystematyzować.

Kapitan Renard wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi, przetarł oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmęczenie. Nie spał od trzech nocy, co nie było może ogromnym wyrzeczeniem, ale łącząc się z problemami rodziny królewskiej oraz niepokojem odczuwanym głęboko wewnątrz ciała, sprawiało, że przez wszystkie członki przebiegały dreszcze, które zdawały się kurczyć i rozluźniać mięśnie niezależnie od woli właściciela.

Mężczyzna poddał się ostatecznie. Biorąc głęboki oddech zamknął system i wyłączył komputer. Choć niechętnie, podniósł się powoli z fotela. Była Wigilia, a więc nie mógł pracować już dłużej, jeśli nie chciał wzbudzić zainteresowania policjantów z nocnej zmiany. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że kolejna godzina w gabinecie niechybnie zakończyłaby się plotkami przekazywanymi sobie przez jego podkomendnych. Nie mając innego wyjścia owinął szyję szalikiem i założył płaszcz, zaś wyłączając lampkę na biurku rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje stanowisko pracy, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu zamykając dokładnie drzwi.

\- Wesołych Świąt! - usłyszał szczere życzenia żegnających go policjantów, toteż odpowiedział im tym samym, chociaż daleki był od dzielenia z nimi tej podniosłej, radosnej atmosfery.

*

Nick Burkhardt tanecznym krokiem podkradł się do siedzącej na kanapie Juliette i z szerokim uśmiechem pocałował ją czule w policzek.

\- Tadammm. - rzucił z lekkim zaśpiewem i zakręcił przed twarzą kobiety trzymanym ostrożnie kieliszkiem wypełnionym do połowy złotym, aromatycznym szampanem.

\- Oj, Nick. - Juliette uśmiechnęła się rozmarzona i jedną ręką odebrała od niego kieliszek, zaś drugą złapała go za przegub dłoni i subtelnie pociągnęła go w swoją stronę, czym zmusiła go by okrążył kanapę sadowiąc się naprzeciw niej. Narzeczona płynnym ruchem odgarnęła niesforne, ciemne włosy z czoła mężczyzny, a jego niebieskie oczy rozbłysły niebywałą radością, kiedy otrzymał w nagrodę za swoje starania małego, niewinnego buziaka, a miękka dłoń Juliette pogładziła jego szorstki policzek.

Stukając się cichutko kieliszkami wypili po łyku słodkiego, musującego napoju wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem, jakby mimo wieloletniego związku nadal nie potrafili się sobą nacieszyć.

Niestety, tę słodką, pełną miłosnej magii chwilę przerwał irytujący dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Nick spojrzał błagalnie na narzeczoną.

\- Nie odbieraj. - powiedział niemal bezgłośnie, ale rudowłosa patrzyła na niego przepraszająco i wyszeptała ciche:

\- Przepraszam, to może być ważne - po czym odebrała telefon sięgając swoją drobną dłonią po dłoń Nicka, którą teraz gładziła pieszczotliwie.

Już kilka sekund wystarczyło by mężczyzna zrozumiał, że nie jest najlepiej. Juliette spoważniała, na jej twarzy pojawiła się troska, a głos zadrżał odrobinę z przejęcia.

„Nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie to. Nie teraz. Nie w czasie Świąt!” błagał gorączkowo młody policjant. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby to jego telefon rozdzwonił się na dobre i wzywał go do pracy przy kolejnej zbrodni wymagającej interwencji detektywa, ale Juliette? Weterynarz? Czy zwierzęta nie powinny dziś mówić ludzkim głosem? A może to właśnie jedno z nich dzwoni? Tak, to możliwe. Na pewno postanowiło podziękować jego pięknej narzeczonej za pomoc, jakiej udzieliła mu w tym roku, a rudowłosa jest po prostu zaskoczona. Nie oszukujmy się, sam w to nie wierzył. Był Grimmem, widział różne rzeczy, a jeszcze więcej dziwactw zwyczajnie mu się przytrafiło, ale gadający zwierzak w Wigilię? To byłoby coś nowego. Istne odkrycie dziesięciolecia.

\- Nick, tak mi przykro. - Juliette spojrzała na swojego narzeczonego z widocznymi wyrzutami sumienia, co nie zwiastowało dobrze ich wspólnemu wieczorowi. - Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałam ci, że owce pana Frosta wymieszały się z jakimiś przypadkowymi sztukami, które nie wiadomo skąd wzięły się w pobliżu? Trzy owce Frosta okazały się później ciężarne. Właśnie dziś jest rozwiązanie i mają podobno poważne problemy z wydaniem na świat młodych. Nie obejdzie się bez interwencji weterynarza.

\- Są inni! Mieszkają bliżej, albo spędzają Wigilię samotnie! To nie musisz być ty. - Nick w zdenerwowaniu wsunął dłonie we włosy i zmarszczył żałośnie brwi. Wyglądał jak zagubiony chłopiec, który nie wie, co ma dalej począć.

\- Nikt inny nie odbiera telefonu. - zauważyła kobieta i pogładziła mężczyznę po policzku. - Ktoś musi się tym zająć, a tylko ja jestem na tyle dostępna.

\- Nie musiałaś odbierać. - zauważył Nick. - Założę się, że inni to właśnie zrobili. Zignorowali telefon chcąc spędzić spokojne Święta w gronie rodziny lub przed telewizorem.

\- No, już dobrze, mój samolubny chłopczyku. - Juliette zmierzwiła włosy narzeczonego i wstała z kanapy rozglądając się za swoją teczką, w której powinna mieć wszystkie potrzebne sprzęty, ale wolała się upewnić, co do jej zawartości. - Wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko będę mogła i wynagrodzę ci ten czas, co ty na to? - jej uśmiech sprawił, że Nick nawet gdyby chciał się na nią gniewać nie potrafiłby się do tego zmusić. Skinął głową i pomógł kobiecie w szukaniu wszystkich niezbędnych rzeczy. Dobrze wiedział, że gdyby to o niego chodziło to nie pozwoliłby sobie na zrezygnowanie z obowiązków na rzecz słodkiego lenistwa, więc jak mógł wymagać tego od Juliette? Pragnął by w tym roku było perfekcyjnie, ale w takiej sytuacji mógł już o tym zapomnieć. Czekała go samotna Wigilia przy butelce szampana, kiedy jego ukochana będzie odbierać owcze porody.

\- Zadzwonię, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. - obiecała już stojąc w drzwiach i pocałowała go lekko na pożegnanie pędząc do samochodu.

Nick patrzył jak odjeżdża machając mu na pożegnanie i sam uniósł dłoń by tym gestem dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie gniewa się ani na nią, ani na te cholerne owce. Szybkim spojrzeniem obrzucił całą ulicę, a jego wzrok padł na terenowy samochód stojący zaledwie kilka domów dalej po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Z początku wydawało mu się, że się pomylił, ale im dłużej przyglądał się samochodowi tym mniej wątpliwości pojawiało się w jego umyśle. Porwał szybko z wieszaka kurtkę i zarzucił ją na ramiona idąc w stronę znajomego wozu.

Ha! Nie pomylił się i był o tym przekonany, kiedy dostrzegł wewnątrz znajomą sylwetkę oświetloną blaskiem stojącej niedaleko latarni. Nick uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zapukał w szybę wyrywając siedzącego za kierownicą mężczyznę z zamyślenia.

\- To jakiś nowy zwyczaj, że zaraz przed Świętami kapitan sprawdza policjantów w ich domach? - rzucił rozbawiony detektyw, kiedy szyba odgradzająca go od szefa opadła.

\- Nie jestem pod twoim domem. - zauważył Renard marszcząc brwi w wyraźnym niezadowoleniu.

\- Nie, ale z tego miejsca całkiem nieźle widać mój salon. - Nick wskazał ręką odpowiednie okno, w którym nadal paliło się światło. - Więc? Śledzi mnie pan czy może jest tak potwornie znudzony, że na siłę szuka rozrywki? - widząc, że kapitan szykuje się do ciętej riposty wszedł mu szybko w słowo. - Nie ważne. Juliette pojechała do... - z trudem przechodziło mu to przez gardło – rodzących owiec, więc jestem dziś sam. Zapraszam do siebie. Napijemy się czegoś, zabijemy czas. Dwóch samotnych mężczyzn w Wigilię to nic nowego. Więc?

Sean Renard przetarł dłonią twarz i przesunął palcami po krótkich włosach.

\- Niech będzie. I tak nie wiem dlaczego tu przyjechałem, więc chociaż nadam temu jakiegokolwiek sensu. - mruknął zasuwając szybę i wychodząc z samochodu.

Zresztą, naprawdę nie wiedział, co skusiło go do pojawienia się pod domem Nicka i patrzenia w okna jego salonu, gdzie młody detektyw spędzał właśnie przyjemny wieczór z narzeczoną. Ten widok był tak irytujący, że w pewnej chwili Sean nie potrafił już dłużej ich obserwować, ale nie ruszył się ani na krok. Dlaczego? Czyżby wyczuł, że coś się wydarzy i będzie mógł spędzić tę noc w towarzystwie?

Nick wprowadził przełożonego do przestronnego pokoju i porwał z niewysokiej szafeczki kieliszek Juliette oraz swój, robiąc w ten sposób szybki porządek.

\- Rozsiądź się gdzie tylko chcesz. Zaraz przyniosę wino. - rzucił wychodząc do kuchni i zanurkował w szafkach bez problemu znajdując odpowiednie kieliszki oraz butelkę trzymaną na specjalne okazje, a teraz niezbędną by zabić czas. Odkorkował ją i pozwolił by wino oddychało przez kilka chwil. - Nie sądziłem, że będę spędzał Święta w towarzystwie szefa. - przyznał by rozładować niezdrową atmosferę, jaka zapanowała w tamtej chwili.

\- Nie sądziłem, że swoje spędzę z Grimmem. - na przystojnej twarzy Renarda pojawił się zadziorny uśmiech.

\- No, tak. Powinienem cię zabić, a nie poić winem. - Nick również odpowiedział uśmiechem i nalał szkarłatnego trunku do kieliszków. - Za nieudaną Wigilię i niecodzienną sytuację. - wzniósł toast, który obaj zgodnie wypili.

Nie mieli zbyt wielu wspólnych tematów, które nie wiązałyby się z oficjalną pracą Nicka i jego nieoficjalnym „hobby”, więc chcąc zatuszować niezręczną ciszę opróżniali swoje kieliszki myśląc nad podjęciem jakiejkolwiek konwersacji, która jednak omijałaby drażniące tematy. I w ten właśnie sposób nadal milczeli, a w butelce ubywało wina. Czy ono naprawdę tak szybko się kończyło?

\- Może ja przyniosę ten otwarty szampan, który dziś napocząłem? - zaproponował z namyłem młody detektyw, kiedy ostatnia kropla alkoholu zniknęła w jego przełyku. - Tak, myślę, że to fantastyczny pomysł.

\- Siedź. - kapitan położył dłoń na jego kolanie i tym sposobem unieruchomił. - Ja przyniosę. - podniósł się bez najmniejszych trudności, chociaż słyszał, że szumi mu w uszach. Widać wino, jakie zaoferował Nick było wystarczająco mocne, by po obaleniu we dwóch butelki mogli poczuć jego działanie. Nie byli jednak pijani, więc z powodzeniem mogli doprawić się szampanem.

Sean bez problemu odnalazł butelkę na aneksie kuchennym i wrócił do salonu, od razu rozlewając złoty płyn do kieliszków. Nawet nie bawili się w ich wymienianie, ale siadając blisko siebie przybili toast i w ciszy kontynuowali picie.

W godzinę później było już po wszystkim, a ich dłonie spotkały się w drodze do pustej niestety butelki, niczym na romantycznym filmie dla niezbyt rozgarniętych nastolatek. Nick roześmiał się odrobinę wstawiony po wymieszaniu trunków, zaś Renard spoglądał poważnie na ich zawieszone w powietrzu palce, które zdawały się żyć własnym życiem, kiedy zaczęły się splatać ze sobą. Dłoń Nicka wydawała się niemal mała przy długich palcach Seana, choć ich skóra była w równej mierze szorstka jak przystało na mężczyzn.

Kapitan odsunął się pospiesznie do Gimma i wstając zbyt gwałtownie potrzebował chwili by opanować zawroty głowy. Powoli podszedł do okna za którym śnieg prószył nieprzerwanie zasypując ulice Portland i jednym płynnym ruchem zaciągnął zasłony oddzielając mały świat salonu od tego, co mogło kryć się w ciemnościach za szybą.

Nick wpatrywał się w wysoką sylwetkę i szerokie plecy mężczyzny nie ruszając się z miejsca, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, jakby alkohol wyłączył funkcje racjonalnej analizy sytuacji w jego mózgu. Chyba powinien coś zrobić lub powiedzieć, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, ale zamiast tego nadal obserwował, a jego spojrzenie w końcu zetknęło się z błyszczącym spojrzeniem oczu Seana, który odwrócił się na pięcie w jego stronę i w kilku płynnych krokach znalazł się tuż obok, blisko, bardzo blisko, może nawet nieprzyzwoicie blisko, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ich płeć i to kim dla siebie byli.

A jednak ich reakcja była jednakowa, niecodzienna, zupełnie bezmyślna w tym alkoholowym upojeniu, które zagłuszało zdrowy rozsądek. Wpatrywali się w siebie niespełna kilka sekund, ale już to wystarczyło by obaj całkowicie zgłupieli. To było jak pchnięcie niewidzialnej ręki, która zbliżyła ich do siebie na milimetry, a później skróciła dystans do nieistniejącego, kiedy ich usta spotkały się ze sobą w szorstkim, dziwnym pocałunku – próbie smaku, dotyku, uczucia, jakie wywoła.

Ośmieleni pozwolili sobie na bardziej bezpośredni kontakt. Ich ciała stykały się kolanami, piersi dzieliły dwa centymetry, dłonie Seana zagłębiły się w miękkiej i gęstej, czarnej burzy włosów Nicka, ten zaś wbił lekko palce w kark przełożonego przyciągając go do siebie mocniej niż to konieczne. Początkowo niewinny pocałunek zmienił się w zaciętą walkę dwóch języków, gorące oddechy wymieszały się ze sobą. Centymetr odstępu, pięć sekund na oddech i ich wrestling rozpoczął się na nowo.

Renard naparł na Nicka swoim ciałem zmuszając go do położenia się na kanapie i oparcia głowy na ozdobnej poduszce. Jego duża dłoń przesunęła się po szyi drobniejszego mężczyzny, a palce zacisnęły się na szorstkiej szczęce naznaczonej drobnym, ciemnym zarostem. Tym razem to dłonie świeżo upieczonego Grimma sięgnęły włosów kapitana i bawiły się nimi nie czyniąc żadnej szkody krótkiej fryzurze, na którą nic nie mogło mieć najmniejszego wpływu. Choć przy pierwszym pocałunku obaj byli odrobinę spięci, teraz nie mieli już żadnych zahamowań, jakby w wypitym winie lub szampanie był afrodyzjak, który teraz dawał o sobie znać.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co robię. - wyznał zdyszany Nick, kiedy Sean pozwolił mu na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

\- Ja również, ale nie wydaje mi się by miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. - dzikie spojrzenie wąskich oczu sunęło powoli po twarzy policyjnego detektywa, zatrzymało się dłużej na wargach i już po chwili jakby przyzwało te ciemne usta skłaniając je do wysiłku i podjęcia kolejnej walki o dominację.

To Burkhardt jako pierwszy przełamał tabu i podjął się niełatwego zadania zdejmowania marynarki partnera bez przerywania pocałunku. Udało mu się to bezbłędnie, ale pozbycie się koszuli wymagało od niego większej wprawy i czasu. Na oślep rozpinał guziki, sunął palcami po gorącej skórze piersi kapitana, wbijał paznokcie w jego umięśnione plecy. Jego zachowanie zmusiło Seana do podjęcia bardziej zdecydowanych działań. Przerwał pocałunek i bezceremonialnie pozbawił Nicka swetra i podkoszulka, a następnie sam dokończył przydługi proces rozbierania siebie. Ich nagie torsy po raz pierwszy zetknęły się ze sobą powodując tym drżenie. Serce przy sercu, skóra przy skórze, w zależności od wykonywanego przez nich ruchu drobne, twarde sutki ocierały się o siebie.

Dłoń o długich placach dotykiem naznaczała pierś ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, sunęła po brzuchu, obojczykach, w końcu zaczęła maltretować wrażliwy sutek, który poddawał się woli ciepłych koniuszków palców. Gładzone i podszczypywane brodawki stwardniały na tyle, że każda pieszczota posyłała przyjemne impulsy rozchodzące się po całym ciele. W tym czasie poddający się tej przyjemności Nick z rozmysłem położył ręce na twardych pośladkach partnera ściskając je mocno, a na jego twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.

Sean pokręcił głową w karcącym geście i pochylił się nad szyją podkomendnego pokrywając ją lekkimi pocałunkami i ugryzieniami, które nie pozostawiały żadnych śladów. To co dawał i otrzymywał w tamtej chwili wystarczało by powoli zaczynał odczuwać podniecenie. Pozwolił sobie nawet na zadowolone, kocie mruczenie, którym okazał aprobatę.

Wygiął grzbiet w łuk i spod przymrużonych powiek spojrzał na leżącego pod nim mężczyznę. Czuł władzę jaką miał nad tym wyjątkowym Grimmem, rozumiał doskonale, że obaj odczuwają to miłe łaskotanie w podbrzuszu świadczące o zbierającym się tam miłosnym wigorze, który wymaga rozładowania i był tym jednocześnie przerażony oraz zafascynowany. Cokolwiek się z nimi działo, było wyjątkowe. Wystarczyło jednak, że napotkał to niewinne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, a od razu zrozumiał, że jest pewna granica, której nie wolno im przekroczyć. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, nie jeśli chciał zatrzymać przy sobie Nicka i nie stracić jego znikomej, ale jednak istniejącej sympatii.

Kapitan pochylił się nad piersią detektywa wargami skubiąc ciemne brodawki, a dwa razy nawet je kąsając. Miały słodki posmak, co uznał za kolejny skutek alkoholowego zamroczenia. Z namysłem i wprawą pokrył drobnymi, lekkimi pocałunkami brzuch mężczyzny i sięgnął zamka jego spodni. Upewniwszy się, że Nick nie planuje protestować, rozpiął je, a następnie przesunął się w górę by móc bez przeszkód całować te wyzywające i zachęcające do pieszczot wargi. Oddał się temu zadaniu bez reszty, co niebieskooki mężczyzna wykorzystał w odpowiedni sposób, sięgając dłonią do krocza Seana.

Nick z satysfakcją zauważył, że jego przełożony nieruchomieje, choć pod palcami mógł poczuć całkiem oczywistą rewolucję. Wykorzystał ten fakt przesuwając dłoń w górę i dół materiału, a w pewnej chwili wsuwając palce pod materiał spodni. Zainicjował przerwany pocałunek i w tym samym czasie operując drugą ręką uwolnił partnera od krępującego przyjemność materiału.

Wyzwanie zostało rzucone, a walka podjęta, toteż zbliżyli do siebie krocza. Gorąco płynące od męskości partnera dodatkowo ich pobudziło, kiedy powoli ocierali się o siebie.

Niebieskooki objął dłonią oba członki stymulując je powoli, z każdą chwilą odważniej. Na swojej ręce poczuł ciepło palców Seana, który spoglądając mu w oczy nie tylko pomagał, ale i systematycznie zwiększał tempo pieszczoty. Zamknęli oczy i przywarli do siebie wargami, kiedy rozkosz stała się intensywniejsza. Ich języki walczyły ze sobą to w jednych, to w drugich ustach, gorące oddechy przenikały się, a westchnienia zamieniały w jedno. Im szybciej poruszały się ich dłonie, tym gwałtowniej się całowali, tym zachłanniej szukali tej bliskości, a w głowach kręciło im się od nadmiaru wrażeń.

Żaden z nich nie był święty, ale dopiero teraz doskonale rozumieli różnicę między byciem z kobietą, a przyjemnością jaką daje intymne obcowanie z drugim mężczyzną. Kobiety były miękkie i drobne, ale to mężczyźni sprawiali, że wszystko odczuwało się dwa razy intensywniej. Tak jak teraz, kiedy duże, przyjemnie szorstkie dłonie drażniły wrażliwe członki, a gorące usta nawet nie próbowały kosztować delikatnych pocałunków.

Ciepły, pachnący alkoholem oddech owiewający twarz. Ciężkie dyszenie zaraz przy uchu. Szeroka, twarda i pokryta drobnym potem pierś ocierająca się o skórę. Silna dłoń sunąca w górę i dół, drażniąca czułą główkę penisa. Pulsujący, rozpalony członek stykający się zdecydowanie z drugim członkiem.

Czegoś takiego nie dało się zapomnieć, nie dało się odrzucić, więc przyjęli wszystko, co mogli sobie dać i z uczuciem prawdziwego, całkowitego na tę chwilę spełnienia ścisnęli się na wąskiej kanapie w salonie. Uspokajali oddechy, starali się oprzytomnieć, kiedy ich zamroczone umysły szukały drogi ku świadomości.

*

Nick przygryzł wargę patrząc zmieszany na ubierającego się przed nim wysokiego, cholernie przystojnego mężczyznę, którego nigdy nie powinien zapraszać do domu. To co się stało... To co nie powinno się stać... To co było między nimi... To co właśnie się rozwiało...

\- Czuję twój wzrok na sobie. - Renard odwrócił się w stronę detektywa. - Czuję jego ciężar. - zaznaczył z naciskiem. - Nic się nie wydarzyło, Nick. Rozumiesz? Zupełnie nic.

Burkhardt skinął głową. Doskonale to rozumiał i teraz, kiedy usłyszał te słowa wypowiadane głośno zaczynał odczuwać tak potrzebną mu lekkość.

\- Kolejna mała tajemnica, która nie wyjdzie na jaw? - niebieskooki mężczyzna poczuł się pewniej i zmusił do lekkiego, niezobowiązującego uśmiechu.

\- Dokładnie. - Sean przytaknął zakładając marynarkę i poprawiając ją na sobie. - Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni sekret, który mamy na sumieniu, chociaż może jeden z najprzyjemniejszych. - uśmiechnął się wyzywająco i pochylił się nad Nickiem lekko całując jego zaczerwienione jeszcze i opuchnięte wargi.

O dziwo, Nick nie odepchnął go, ale potraktował to naturalnie, jakby nie było w tym zachowaniu niczego zdrożnego. Nic się nie stało, czuł całym sobą, że w to wierzy.

\- Wesołych Świąt. - rzucił, kiedy kapitan odsunął się od niego i skierował kroki w stronę drzwi, gdzie wisiał jego płaszcz.

\- I oby były spokojne, bo czuję w kościach, że zaraz po nich będziemy mieli masę pracy. Miłej nocy. - pożegnał się taktownie Sean, po czym wyszedł z ciepłego, jasno oświetlonego domu prosto na zaśnieżone, ciemne ulice miasta.

Nic się nie stało? Wręcz przeciwnie. Coś się zmieniło i było jak dzikie zwierzę znajdujące się w niedomkniętej klatce. Wystarczy chwila by bestia zrozumiała, że nie jest dłużej więźniem, a wtedy wyskoczy z klatki i podda się zewowi swojej natury.


End file.
